


A Case of Alien Abduction

by prompreg



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alien Abduction, Alien Pregnancy, Aliens, Eventual Smut, Eventual birth, F/M, Forced Pregnancy, M/M, Multi, Pregnancy, Supernatural Elements, Trans Characters, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Werewolves, eventual threeway
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-10-31
Packaged: 2020-09-28 00:16:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 3,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20416730
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prompreg/pseuds/prompreg
Summary: Fox was a pretty normal guy with a decent 9 to 5 before the abduction. Now, he's pregnant with a monster and obsessed with finding proof of the aliens that did it... at least to convince his psychologist best friend Bunny and her boyfriend, the general practitioner Dr. Wolfe, that he isn't making things up.And is it just the pregnancy hormones or were those feelings always there?==The story will be told as ficlets that sort of jump around the narrative, but they follow a general timeline.Chapter 1. The AbductionChapter 2. The Phone CallChapter 3. The MovieChapter 4. The Ill-Advised Kiss (+art)Chapter 5. The Support GroupChapter 6. The Werewolf (+art)Chapter 7. The Second Abduction (+art)





	1. The Abduction

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely self-indulgent OC stuff, but I wanted a neat place to put all of these ficlets so I'll start with character introductions:
> 
> [Fox](https://prompreg17.tumblr.com/post/182012233728/starting-this-blog-off-with-a-new-character-this); late 20-something with a fairly successful career in programming who happens to get sucked up into a spaceship and impregnated against his will with an alien. Though he was a skeptic before, the abduction changes everything and Fox becomes obsessed with finding the aliens that impregnated him, even if it means losing his job and pushing away his best friend.
> 
> [Bonnie](https://prompreg17.tumblr.com/post/182120314883/this-is-bonnie-though-her-friends-call-her-bunny) (or Bunny, as her friends call her); late 20-something Psychologist and Fox's best friend since high school. When Fox confides in her what really happened that night, she can't help but be skeptical and is convinced the 'aliens' are covering up a trauma even Fox doesn't know about.
> 
> [Dr. Ben Wolfe](https://prompreg17.tumblr.com/post/182299131878/this-is-dr-wolfe-but-his-friends-call-him-wolf) (or Wolf, as the other two have dubbed him); early 30-something general practitioner and Bunny's longtime boyfriend. He and Fox get along, but they never spent much time alone together, at least not until Bunny convinces him to drop by for weekly checkups when it becomes clear Fox has no plans on seeing an obstetrician.

The light was so bright it was hard to stay asleep, like the sun was peeking through his blinds and straight into his eye. Fox moved his head away to avoid it, but the light seemed to follow him, and when he tried to roll onto his side something kept him from doing so.

It was then that he noticed the smell; antiseptic and harsh, like the inside of a hospital. Still half asleep, Fox wasn’t quite sure why that was a bad thing, but something about it unnerved him. He opened his eyes and found that the light was more than just a sunbeam, it seemed almost as if the sun itself was in his apartment for how bright it was. He was forced to close his eyes again, and attempted to raise a hand to shield his face. His arm wouldn’t move.

“What?” He asked no-one, coming to full wakefulness rapidly. It was hard to open his eyes, but he cracked open one just enough to get used to the harsh light and looked around his bedroom. Only, it wasn’t his bedroom at all, and he wasn’t alone. There were shapes just beyond the edge of the light, shrouded so fully they may as well have been shadows themselves for all he could make out about them. 

“Who are you?” Fox demanded in a tone he meant to be imposing, but he was sure the erratic beating of his heart was so loud they must have heard it too. Whoever they were, they didn’t respond to him. There were noises in the room that sounded like they might have been coming from the shadow figures, but nothing sounded like any language he’d ever heard.

“What’s happening?” He tried again.

There was a machine beeping in time with his heartbeat, he could hear it now, and the knowledge that he was hooked up to a machine made him feel even more panicked. He struggled against the bindings holding him down and yelled demands that didn’t sound much like words even to him. That finally seemed to get their attention because the strange language the figures were speaking became louder, and the shadow shapes of the figures drew closer. They seemed to bring the light closer with them, because he was forced to close his eyes against the onslaught of light again.

“Let me go!” He screamed. 

Something touched his chest and forced him back down onto the table. It only made him struggle more, and when he felt something brush against his cheek he frantically shook his head to and fro to keep it away. 

There were loud voices and movement everywhere, and then a sharp pain on his face that forced him to stop moving his head just long enough for something to be fitted over his nose and mouth. Fox tried to move his head again to dislodge it, but he suddenly felt sluggish and strange. He tried to open his eyes but they suddenly felt as heavy and unresponsive as his arms. He could feel himself relaxing, his movements completely stilled.

And then, nothing.


	2. The Phone Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Fox comes to and realizes what happened the night before, the only person he can think to call is Bunny.

“You were what?” Bunny asked, phone suddenly feeling much heavier in her hand. Fox, on the other end of the line, was quiet; clearly hesitating to repeat himself.

“Abducted,” he said after a beat of silence, voice so quiet she had to strain to hear him.

It was what she’d thought he said, but having that confirmation didn’t make her feel any better at all. Already she was reeling, mind tripping over itself with questions. Abducted? By whom? When? For what purpose? Was he hurt? Was he okay?

“Where are you?” She asked instead, trying to get to the heart of it as quickly as possible.

“Home,” Fox said, voice quiet but so rough with fear Bunny couldn’t get to her front door quickly enough, already struggling to slip on her shoes.

“I’m on my way.”

“Bonnie,” Fox whispered. The crack in his voice sounded like a physical crack in her heart, and hearing that name from him always meant something serious. She hurried to her car.


	3. The Movie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf steps in as Fox's doctor, as well as his horror movie watching companion.

Midnight had come and gone nearly two hours ago, and still the room was illuminated by the flickerings of the TV. Wolf glanced at the man beside him and noted that his head was propped up by a fist, hair messy and bags under his eyes deeper than the last time Wolf had seen him. Fox was a few months along now and Wolf knew he was probably the last person that should have been encouraging a horror movie marathon so late; Fox needed his rest after all, and Wolf had been the doctor that told him so. But those deep bags under Fox’s eyes had been there all night, even before the sun had fully set.

Wolf knew a bad week when he saw one and Fox had clearly needed to get his mind off of things. Maybe he was just getting soft in his old age, but he’d wanted to help. At least now there was a small smile on Fox’s lips as he watched some hapless extra get mauled by a vampire.

“Falling asleep over there?” He asked, midway through their latest movie when he noticed his friend’s head droop and then pick up quickly.

“No, I’m good.” Fox said, edging on stubborn. 

“Sure.”

It was when Fox nodded off again, only minutes later, that Wolf reached for an arm and tugged slightly.

“Come here,” he said, coaxing Fox’s head toward his shoulder. His friend was a little stiff underneath his hand, unsure of the contact. They’d known each other for years but casual intimacy wasn’t quite usual for them. They both seemed hyper aware of the place their bodies met, but eventually Fox started to relax. Wolf quickly followed suit, becoming used to the weight and warmth of him. It was nice.

“Thanks,” Fox murmured, and when Wolf glanced back down his eyes were closed. They stayed that way.

When the movie was over, Wolf eased a pillow underneath his head and a blanket overtop him and slipped from the apartment as quietly as he could. His shoulder still felt warm as he eased himself into his own bed and settled in to sleep.


	4. The Ill-Advised Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox is tired of ignoring his own feelings. (+bonus art)

Fox had never been very good at emotion. Not in elementary school, when some boy had shoved him from behind and then given him a card on Valentine’s day. Not in high school, when his new friend Bunny had held his hand as he cried tears of frustration into her shoulder. Not in college, when he watched Bunny tuck a piece of hair behind her ear as if in slow-motion, her laugh open and bright and lovely.

He hadn’t liked the boy in elementary school, but he’d liked Bunny. Every smile and laugh she threw his way made his heart speed up just a bit; every brush of their hands or casual embrace made him yearn just a little more.

But after a certain number of years it was just self-preservation to come to term with the fact that nothing would ever happen, especially not when Dr. Wolfe turned out to be a pretty solid investment of time and feeling on her part.

He didn’t hate Wolf, even if watching them kiss sometimes made his heart clench. Wolf was smart and successful; a doctor out doing his part to save the world, same as Bunny. They deserved each other, and certainly made an attractive couple. Fox, comparatively, was a deadbeat, and he’d been pretty successful before he’d quit his job and taken up alien hunting. Now, though, he was pregnant with something unknown and too busy obsessing over the creature that violated him to do little more than allow his concerned friend’s doctor boyfriend come check on him every week.

But emotions were hard and even though he liked Bunny, and had liked her since he was probably 15 years old, and even though he had a steadily depleting savings and was pregnant with a monster, he was human. So as Wolf lounged against his couch and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear, laugh quiet and smile soft, Fox’s heart sped up. 

Maybe it was the years of never following his heart, never doing anything about Bunny and watching her smile and laugh as she fell in love with someone else, or maybe it was just the pregnancy hormones, but for once he wasn’t content to just sit back and yearn for something he knew he could never have. For once, he sat up and leaned forward and pressed a kiss to those smiling lips.

And, somehow, against all odds, Wolf kissed him back.


	5. The Support Group

It was hard, being pregnant with a monster. Harder knowing no one believed him; not his best friend in the world or the doctor she was dating, the doctor he had kissed behind her back. As his body changed steadily over days and then weeks and months, he’d watched it happen and known there was nothing he could do to stop it. It felt a lot like being invaded, consumed from the inside out and morphed into something he couldn’t even recognize. How could he pretend nothing had happened and continue on with his life the way it had been?

So he avoided Bunny, because he saw the concern in her eyes and the compassion in her heart. He knew she thought he’d been drugged at a party, impregnated by a human rapist and then repressed the hell out of it so hard he invented the aliens the cope. He knew any other shrink would think the same, and that’s why he couldn’t hold it against her. But he couldn’t deal with those compassionate eyes, couldn’t ignore the way she glanced at his stomach when she thought he wasn’t looking.

He just didn’t have it in him to let her see him as he was; violated, invaded, exhausted, terrified. But he was human, and lonely, and wretched, and when Wolf showed him the compassion his torn soul was craving, he’d given in and stabbed Bunny in the back.

So he avoided Wolf, too, for good measure. It wasn’t hard at all, actually, since Wolf stopped showing up for their weekly checkups. After all, he’d stabbed Bunny in the back, too. And maybe the loneliness was all-consuming, maybe having the deformed abomination growing inside him as his only company wasn’t the healthiest approach, though it was all he deserved. Maybe that was why, when the blogger he’d been following since the beginning of his pregnancy mentioned a support group, he didn’t even hesitate to reach out.

Maybe that was why, already 6 months pregnant and terrified beyond belief, he let himself find someone else who could maybe understand him. Or, maybe, a whole group.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fox, while down an alien-obsessed rabbit-hole, found the account of a supernatural hunter named [Zach](https://ohmyguts.tumblr.com/tagged/zach). Zach isn't as freaked out about supernatural pregnancies as the average guy would be, and his openness about his own experiences pave the way to a [support group](https://ohmyguts.tumblr.com/tagged/spooky-boys).


	6. The Werewolf

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wolf finally comes clean to Bunny about a secret he's held onto for years.

The sun was just beginning to peek over the horizon when Wolf pulled himself from the trees. Body sore, he had nearly given up on his appearance before he remembered that a zipped up fly and done-up buttons were important when you had an image to uphold. Even so, he left a few of the top ones undone and slid his feet into sandals rather than wrestle with the laced shoes he’d left in his car. He sat at the wheel for several moments, watching the sun rise numbly, before he could bring himself to move.

Wolf didn’t often remember the nights, when the glow of the moon illuminated the ground through the trees and his skin tore itself apart. Some months were better than others; some were easy and left him with a shred of control, with memories like distorted dreams. But some months were worse, left the man that stumbled out of the forest wholly different than the one that entered. On months like those, like the one he had just had, Wolf would feel sore and numb for sometimes days afterward, often nursing wounds for longer. 

At least the numbness kept the anxious worrying at bay the next morning, left Wolf feeling empty enough to make the walk to his door without really considering how awful he must look, or stressing about whatever mess in his life let the wolf take over so completely.

So as he pushed the key into his lock, he wasn’t thinking about any of that; about the wolf, or the bruise forming on his collarbone, or even about Bunny, whose head jerked to face the door the moment he opened it, and… wait, what?

There was a moment of stunned shock where all Wolf could do was stare, keys still in his hand and shirt buttoned wrong. It took that moment to remember that he’d given her a key, and that she might have used it because he’d neglected to answer any of her texts or calls for going on five days. But once that moment passed, the memories returned; the kiss he’d shared with Fox, the spectacular amount of avoiding he’d done of both of them, the fact that Bunny did indeed have a key and had actually probably warned him she would be using it to make sure he was okay, the fact that he had wolfed out the night before and was now returning to his own apartment at ass in the morning looking like he’d spent the night elsewhere.

He dropped his arm from the door about the same time Bunny rose from her spot on his couch, what looked like anger and concern warring on her face.

Wolf closed the door, gaze smeared on the ground for several beats before he could fathom lifting his eyes to meet hers.

“So, is this what it looks like?” She finally asked. Her eyes seemed wet but he still couldn’t tell if she was more angry or concerned. Wolf carelessly dropped his keys in the bowl by his door and dragged himself forward.

“No,” he said, the single syllable rough in his throat. It spoke to her character that Bunny nodded once, firmly, and immediately left the room. When she returned, his first aid kit was in her hands.

“You’re going to get undressed so I can patch you up, and then you’re going to explain what’s happened over the last five days. If you need to sleep before that conversation happens, fine, but I’m not leaving this apartment until you talk to me.” It probably spoke to Wolf’s character that all he did was nod and begin sluggishly unbuttoning his shirt.

==

The conversation didn’t happen for hours; not while Bunny helped him shower away the dirt and the leaves, or when she sprayed disinfectant into his cuts and ointment into his bruises. Instead they barely spoke at all, and when she was done Bunny sent him to bed and made for his kitchen, the smell of eggs waking him up an indiscernible amount of time later. It wasn’t until after they’d eaten, in fact, that Wolf finally took a calming breath and let himself meet her eyes.

“I kissed him,” Wolf admitted, “Fox. Five days ago. Don’t worry, I haven’t seen him since and… I know it was a mistake. He knows it was, too. I don’t know what came over me but I didn’t tell you because I was a coward. And if you want to leave right now, I won’t hold that against you.” 

Giving her an out was just another flavor of cowardice; as much as hesitating to meet her eyes was. Part of him still didn’t know if he could speak aloud the other words she needed to hear. Part of him wanted her to leave him now, over Fox, before she could leave him over the wolf.

“I’m not leaving until you’ve finished speaking,” Bunny said, emotions carefully schooled from her voice and, Wolf noticed when he’d finally peaked up at her, her face. But she was paid to do so, paid to talk about trauma with a completely straight face, and Wolf found being unable to read her did nothing to make him feel any better, nor did realizing she could analyze his body language as easily as his words.

But this wasn’t about him. This was about Bunny and what she’d always deserved to hear.

“I kissed him, and then I ran away from you both. I’m meant to be his doctor and I took advantage of that. I took advantage of you, and your kindness, and your trust, and I kissed your best friend behind your back. But worse,” Wolf said, his voice finally cracking under the strain of his own emotion, “worse, I’ve been lying to you since I met you. I didn’t know how to tell you, because it’s something you just don’t come back from. It’s something you probably won’t even believe, but that finding out is true will change your whole world, and not for the better.” 

The breath he took in was shaky, his gaze as it re-met Bunny’s was skittish like an animal. 

“And I know you’ll think me a coward for offering again but, please, if you’re going to leave… do it now.”

“This is begging more than it is offering, Wolf,” Bunny said, “and I already answered you. What do you need to tell me?”

There was no hesitation or fear on Bunny’s face, no sign of anger or malice. Her strength robbed Wolf of his, laid him bare before her.

“I’m a werewolf,” he admitted, and had to fight to keep his eyes from lowering, “since before I met you. You saw the bite a long time ago, but it wasn’t from a dog. You don’t have to believe me, I know how ridiculous it sounds. But that’s where I was last night, that’s what I was last night.” 

At some point during his speech, he’d lowered his eyes after all. Without the lies to hold on to, he felt completely stripped and numb, barely aware even as Bunny crossed the distance between them and gently lifted his head.

“I believe you,” she said after a moment, voice quiet as if he really was some skittish wolf, and the arms she wrapped around him felt almost as if they could heal his very soul. “And I still love you.”

Together they sat for several minutes, Wolf clinging to her like a drowning man to a liferaft, before Bunny quietly spoke again.

“You know, I’m not mad that you didn’t tell me about yourself. I might not have believed you when we first met, and I know not many would. I’m ashamed to realize it took so much for me to notice, but I don’t fault you for keeping me in the dark for so long… especially not after hearing how much I’ve doubted Fox. I’ve tried to see things logically and I’m realizing that maybe that has been a detriment in more than one way.” 

Bunny carded fingers through his hair, soft and lulling, and Wolf ran his along the plane of her back.

“I’m upset that you decided to avoid me rather than talk about Fox,” she continued, “but… I should have spoken with you about him a long time ago. I should have told you that I’ve been in love with him for years, that I’ve loved you both fiercely.”

“I always knew,” Wolf whispered, and Bunny laughed.

“I know, just like I know he knows I love him… if not in the way he thinks. I’m not upset that you kissed him. I love you both, and just because I’ve been too afraid to act on my feelings my whole life doesn’t mean you need to be.”

“It didn’t happen because of feelings,” Wolf protested, though it sounded weak even to his own ears.

“Even if it did, I wouldn’t be mad. I’d want to talk about it, but that can wait. I’m sure we both have a lot to think about now.”

Wolf pulled back from her embrace just enough to look at her. 

“You’re too good to me,” he began, but Bunny’s finger on his lips stopped him.

“No more talking. You need more rest.”

They settled in and laid together in his bed. Wolf was still exhausted from the change, and from the rise and fall of his emotions, so sleep came surprisingly quickly, spurred on by Bunny’s gentle fingers through his hair.


	7. The Second Abduction

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fox awakens in his room, only to find he's been visited for the second time.

Cold metal, overlapping sounds that might have been voices, vices holding him down, pressure, pressure, pressure.

Fox awoke with a gasp and sat up in a rush, body trembling. He was cold, the blanket he’d remembered pulling up no longer draped over him and--he placed a hand to his flat stomach in dazed wonder before launching himself from the bed and toward the full-length mirror he kept propped against his wall.

His stomach was flat from the front and from the side, and when he lifted his sleep shirt with trembling fingers all he found as a reminder that it hadn’t been even just hours before was a thin white scar below his navel.

It hadn’t been a dream, just like the first abduction hadn’t. Only this time, instead of putting a creature inside him, they’d cut it out.

Fox didn’t bother to check the time or grab his phone before he left his apartment, pausing only to slide shoes onto his feet and his keys into his pockets. He regretted not grabbing a light jacket the moment he stepped outside, but didn’t bother to turn around. Bunny’s place wasn’t that far and at least when he wrapped his arms around his stomach it didn’t seem out of place.

He wasn’t even sure why he was heading there; Bunny had never believed him about the pregnancy and he was even part of a support group that was probably better equipped to handle his emotions right now, even had their contacts in his phone for emergencies, but some part of him was screaming for comfort that only Bunny could provide. So he let his feet carry him to her apartment and forced himself to knock on her door and leaned into her touch when she gently pulled him inside.

“What happened?” She asked, eyes glued to his middle, and he shuddered.

“They came back… and cut it out of me.” He knew he must have looked a wreck, had seen a glimpse of the dark bags under his eyes, the sleep-mused hair and unkempt stubble, but Bunny gracefully didn’t comment. He had proof this time; the thin line that already looked like a scar, but before he could even begin to lift his shirt he found Bunny’s arms around him.

“I believe you,” She said into his hair. “I believe you.”

Fox dropped his head onto her shoulder. Her words felt like a soothing balm.

“We believe you.” Wolf’s voice lifted Fox’s head. The eyes that met his were calm, but conflicted, and Fox couldn’t tear his gaze away as the man approached. Fox hadn’t seen Wolf since the kiss, and even now the sight of him brought up a few conflicted emotions of his own. Bunny’s arms were firm around him, her lips gentle against the side of his head.

“I know, Fox, and it’s okay. I promise, everything is okay.” 

Fox felt himself sag in relief and finally leaned back against her. Bunny’s embrace felt like forgiveness, and Wolf’s warm hand as it descended onto the back of his neck felt like a promise. 

The tears that pricked his eyes were born from more than a few emotions, emotions he would need help sorting out when the time came, but for now he let himself relax into the arms of the two people he loved, even if he probably didn’t deserve it. For the first time in a long time, he felt safe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> You can find the related art piece [here](https://twitter.com/prompreg/status/1165658679577890816/photo/1)!


End file.
